


Lórien

by allaire mikháil (allaire)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Deutsch, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot, Vignette
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-11
Updated: 2002-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dort, auf dem Waldboden von Lothlórien, steht die Zeit für einen Herzschlag still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lórien

Das rhythmische Rascheln der Blätter wird nur übertönt von seinen keuchenden Atemzügen. Trockene Blattstücke verfangen sich in seinem strähnigen dunkelblonden Haar und weigern sich loszulassen.

In diesem Augenblick erscheint er mir schöner als die Elben, schöner als Arwen, an die ich nicht denken möchte, während mein Körper seinen fast brutal in den Waldboden preßt. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen, der erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck, das kaum spürbare Erzittern, das mit jedem meiner Stöße über seine Züge wandert. Seine Augenlider, seine Nasenflügel, seine Lippen -- sie sagen mir, daß ich ihn erreiche, daß er diese Herzschläge lang nichts anderes fühlt als mich. Nicht seine Sorge um seine weiße Stadt, nicht seine Beschämung darüber, daß meine Hand bereits vergeben ist und er mich dennoch nicht zurückweisen konnte, auch nicht die Anziehungskraft des verfluchten Ringes. Nein, hier und jetzt gibt es nur uns beide.

Unsere verschwitzten Körper bäumen sich auf in einem Rhythmus, der so alt ist wie die Erde selbst. Lórien, ach Lórien, du brauchst keine Quelle, um mir einen Spiegel vorzuhalten. Isildurs Blut fließt durch meine Adern -- menschliches Blut; und menschliche Schwäche war es auch, die mich an diese schattige Stelle unter der Birke geführt hat.

Sein Schmerz war wie ein lebendes Ding auf seinen Schultern... nein, ich will die Wahrheit sprechen. Meine Gründe waren nicht so hochherzig. Auch ich bin nur ein Mann, und seine Nähe läßt mich all das vergessen, wofür ich mein Leben lang gekämpft habe, seit jenem kurzen Blick über die zerborstene Klinge eines alten Familienerbstücks hinweg.

Noch ein tiefer Stoß, und noch einer. Er erbebt unter mir, aber weigert sich immer noch, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sein Körper ist mein, jedoch sein Stolz hindert ihn daran, es zuzugeben. Mein Bruder, mein Schild, mein Truchseß -- laß uns sehen, ob ich dir nicht doch noch meinen Namen entreißen kann.

  


* * *

  


  
Please consider leaving feedback.   


[read comments @ lj](http://allaire.livejournal.com/114541.html#comments) | [post comment @ lj](http://allaire.livejournal.com/114541.html?mode=reply) | [e-mail](mailto:allaire@gmx.at)

**Author's Note:**

> _"Herr der Ringe I - Die Gefährten"_ Kurzgeschichte von [allaire mikháil](mailto:Allaire@gmx.at), 300 Worte, Aragorn/Boromir, Aragorn POV, bewertet NC-17.
> 
> Haftungsausschluss: Aragorn, Boromir und alle weiteren Charaktere aus _Herr der Ringe_ sind das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tokien und dessen Erben, während die Rechte an der Filmtrilogie bei Peter Jackson/New Line Cinema/WingNut Films/The Saul Zaentz Company liegen. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte stammt jedoch aus meiner Feder. Es ist keine Copyrightverletzung beabsichtigt.
> 
> Anmerkungen der Autorin: Ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge, das ich einfach nicht loswerden konnte: Boromir auf dem Waldboden von Lórien. Sean Beans Schuld -- _er_ brachte mir Boromirs Verzweiflung nach seinem Angriff auf Frodo so nahe. Der, zufälligerweise, _auch_ in einem Wald stattfand. Hmpf. *g*


End file.
